


Whatever that guy's name is who redid Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by cashewdani



Category: The Office (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or it started with a screen saver of a beach when they were writing the first season and Kelly Kapoor was still a girl in high necked tops and sensible shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever that guy's name is who redid Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for care_says with the prompt of, "HAWAII". Unbeta'ed.

It starts out with a bad pun about getting lei'ed, a pun so terrible and expected, but that still makes her laugh. But it really started with booking this trip in the first place, "research" for the finale, should they go out with a weird, out of place bang like that. Or it started with a screen saver of a beach when they were writing the first season and Kelly Kapoor was still a girl in high necked tops and sensible shoes.

But there's something that finally feels like it shifts as he waggles his eyebrows at her as they slip the purple orchids onto his neck. A notion that makes it very clear to her that while they got a room with two beds in it that they'll only be sleeping in one.

He brings her cocktails by the pool, these big, bright glasses with fruit and alcohol and fancy decorations, and she drinks them while he reads something on his iPad. She asks him three times to reapply her sunscreen.

At dinner, he pulls out her chair, and they split something called haupia for dessert. That night, while she's wearing the little lacy negligee that was conveniently in her carry on anyway, he wants her to sit on the balcony with him. Watch the sun melt into the horizon.

When she kisses him, his mouth tastes like coconut. She never wants to go home.


End file.
